Abraham Erskine
Dr. Abraham Erskine was a German scientist who created the Super Soldier Serum and turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Biography Germany Early Life Abraham Erskine was a German-born scientist from Augsburg, noted for his work in developing a serum to enhance human strength and abilities to superhuman levels. Erskine's work coincided with the rise of Adolf Hitler and Nazism in Germany. When Erskine refused to cooperate with the Nazis and tried to escape with his family to Switzerland, Hitler sent Johann Schmidt, the head of his SS research division HYDRA to force Erskine to finish the formula.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 2 In Captivity ]] Johann Schmidt coveted the formula for his own ends: He had heard legends of an ancient artifact attainable only to a superior man and believed Erskine's formula would make him that superior man. Schmidt took the an early version of the formula, which indeed gave him enhanced strength, but also demonstrated severe side effects. Schmidt would lose his hair, his skin would turn a deep red, and his face and head would be deformed into a grotesque skull-like appearance. Erskine would later say the formula also enhanced Schmidt's already-malevolent personality as well.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 Escape Furious because of his disfigurement caused by the serum, Johann Schmidt had Erskine thrown into the dungeon. However, with the help of Peggy Carter, Erskine managed to escape to the United States of America, where he was employed by the Strategic Scientific Reserve to perfect his formula in order to breed an army of super-soldiers to fight the Nazis. United States Project Rebirth ]] While reviewing test subjects at a recruiting station at Howard Stark's Stark Expo in 1943, Erskine encountered Steve Rogers, who attempted to enlist under assumed names in four different cities. Intrigued by the lengths Rogers had gone to enlist, Erskine asked Rogers if he wanted to kill Nazis. Rogers said he did not wish to kill anyone but simply disliked bullies. Rogers' answer satisfied Erskine enough to approve Rogers' draft card as 1-A. At Camp Lehigh, Phillips didn't like the idea of bringing a frail boy into this, but Erskine was sure that he had made his choice for the Super Soldier program. Though Rogers struggles through basic training due to his small size and poor health, his perseverance and ingenuity impressed Erskine, who regarded Rogers as the clear choice. Erskine resisted Colonel Chester Phillips' efforts to persuade him to select Gilmore Hodge, who was physically superior, but whom Erskine regarded as a bully. Erskine's confidence in Rogers' was cemented when he witnessed Rogers throw himself on what he thought was a live grenade in order to protect his fellow soldiers. The night before the test, Erskine came to the private quarters to offer Steve a drink from Augsburg, but didn't give it to him because the experiment was tomorrow so Steve couldn't have any liquids. Erskine admitted his reasons for selecting him. Erskine told him about Schmidt and explained while someone like Schmidt, who has known power all his life might lose respect for that power, a weak man like Rogers would know the value of strength. Erskine urged Rogers not to forget who he was, not a perfect soldier, but a good man. ]] The next day, when Rogers arrived at the secret lab in Brooklyn, Erskine with help from fellow scientist Howard Stark injected him with penicillin and multiple injections of the Super Soldier Serum and bombarded him with Vita-Rays. Erskine nearly stopped the procedure when it appeared Rogers was having difficulty enduring the procedure, but Rogers urged him to continue. Moments later, Rogers emerged from the chamber significantly taller and noticeably more muscular.Captain America: The First Avenger Death Erskine's experiment was successful, but his satisfaction was short-lived as Heinz Kruger, an operative sent by Johann Schmidt to sabotage Erskine's work, had infiltrated the facility disguised as an observer from the State Department, detonated a bomb, destroying Erskine's machinery and shot him before attempting to escape. When Steve Rogers rushed to the fatally wounded Erskine's side, Erskine's final act was to point to Rogers' heart, to remind him of who he was inside. Trivia *In the comics, Erskine went under the alias of Josef Reinstein in order to hide himself from Adolf Hitler and Baron Zemo, but no mention of his false name is made in the movie. However, this alias is seen on the cryo container in The Incredible Hulk. *Erskine's relationship with Rogers is similar to Tony Stark's with Ho Yinsen. Likewise he also died imploring Rogers to be a good person. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Grey Hair Category:Professors Category:Characters Killed by Heinz Kruger